Near-eye displays (NEDs) include head-mounted displays (HMDs) that may project images directly into a viewer's eyes. Such displays may overcome the limited screen size afforded by other mobile display form factors by synthesizing virtual large-format display surfaces, or may be used for virtual or augmented reality applications. One type of NED is a near-eye light field display that may be implemented as a thin lightweight head-mounted display that includes a pair of microlenses configured between a viewer's eye and a corresponding pair of microdisplays. Such a near-eye light field display is capable of synthesizing light fields corresponding to virtual objects within a viewer's natural accommodation range.
The images that are viewed using the near-eye light field display comprise an array of elemental images where each elemental image corresponds to one of the microlenses in the microlens array. The images displayed by the microdisplays are therefore, quite different compared with images displayed by conventional display devices. Consequently, content (e.g., images, movies, and video games) developed for conventional two-dimensional display devices and stereoscopic display devices (e.g., 3DTV) cannot be directly displayed using the near-eye light-field display. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.